My Last Breath
by Automatic Flower
Summary: [One shot, songfic] Kagome dies in the final battle with Naraku. Inu Yasha is alone; but how much more can he take?


I swear, this song is so sad. T-T It's a good song...but...::sigh:: So sad...

Anycrud, this was just a little...spur of the moment inspiration. I wish I'd get one of those for CITR...::sob::

Oh yeah, the rating thing. It has quite a high rating since this story deals with blood, death, and suicide. Don't ever think of suicide. Suicide isn't a thought to put into your head.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, or the song 'My Last Breath' by Evanescence.  
  
==========  
  
My Last Breath  
  
==========  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Kagome...you can't leave me...Kagome..." Inu Yasha whispered as he held her bloody form. Across the barren field, the remains of Naraku lay idle, and dead. The complete and purified Shikon no Tama was clenched in Kagome's hand tightly. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara looked on with sadness and tears.  
  
_::Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?::_  
  
Kagome smiled weakly. "It's ok Inu Yasha. All things that have a beginning will end someday. My own deadline is today."  
  
"No!" Inu Yasha cried out as he hugged her closer to him.  
  
"Inu Yasha," Kagome spoke with tears brimming in her eyes. "We can't run from the truth."  
  
"You can't die, Kagome. You just can't die!" By this time, tears were also running down his face.  
  
"Then just let me make this a moment I will remember forever." Kagome sighed. She buried her face into his red shirt stained with both her blood and his.  
  
"Kagome-chan..." Sango murmured while she cried. Not bearing to see her best friend and sister in such a state, Sango turned and hugged Miroku.  
  
_::Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight::_  
  
Suddenly, Kagome gasped. Her vision was starting to blur.  
  
"I...Inu Yasha..."  
  
The hanyou stared in shock at Kagome, whose was struggling to keep her eyes open.  
  
"Can I...have one last kiss...before I go...?"  
  
Without saying anything, Inu Yasha leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to hers. He could feel her tears; and knew his were spilling onto her face too.  
  
"I...I love you...I...Inu Yasha..."  
  
Kagome went limp in his arms.  
  
Inu Yasha buried his face into her hair and let out a howl of anguish.

**Exactly a Year Later...**

_::I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears::  
_  
Inu Yasha stood silently beside the Bone-Eater's Well. Even though her scent was gone from it, it would remain forever in his mind.  
  
Snowflakes fell softly, coating the world in a fluffy white blanket. Kagome's second favourite season was winter.  
  
Kagome...  
  
When Kagome died, the jewel disappeared with her.  
  
He didn't even get the chance to wish her back...  
  
But she was with him – in his dreams. They were always together. It was his own secluded world; with only Kagome and him in it.  
  
Naraku hadn't ever existed, Kikyo never existed, Onigumo never existed.  
  
His own world was perfect.  
  
You could say he was delusional.  
  
But he wasn't. He actually heard her. She whispered her love to him. The breeze carried her songs of passion, love, and sorrow. He heard every whispered word.  
  
_::Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight::_  
  
Ever since the day she died, he lived inside himself. He lived in his own world.  
  
Every single day, he thought of nothing but Kagome. How his dreams were shattered. He wanted to live together with her...raise a family together...and die _together._  
  
But the very moment Kagome died, he had no more will to live. She would want him to keep living...  
  
...yet there was only so long he could stand...being without her.  
  
_::Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
  
No one's there::_  
  
But it was all abstract at the same time. It wasn't reality that he could reach out and grasp. Sometimes he'd see her. He would try to embrace her; but she'd disappear.  
  
An illusion.  
  
He couldn't stand living without her anymore. To be with her, there was only one way.  
  
Just one...  
  
Inu Yasha pulled out Tessaiga. He took a deep breath.  
  
'Kagome, we will be together again – for eternity.'  
  
And then he plunged the sword into the center of his heart.  
  
_::Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black::_  
  
His vision slipped into darkness...  
  
.  
  
_"Kagome?"  
  
"Inu Yasha? Is it really you?"  
  
"Yes. I'm here. We can be together now."_  
  
====================

Well, I hope it was ok. It's pretty...dramatic. Compared to what I write, anyway. Review please! Constructive critisism is welcome. =)

Ja ne!


End file.
